


Serenity in Chains

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dark, Drama, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, tradgedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always running. Sometimes he was running towards something, but mostly he was just running away. He was always running. He was always alone. That is until one day fate decided to intervene and shake up his solitary existence forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity in Chains

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Important things you'll need to know about this piece of work: This is in the POV of an as of yet unidentified male character _(subtly hinted at being a Fanalis, however he could be anyone if this goes no further)_ , there is no pairing as of yet since it's just the prologue, and this is an unfinished, messy plot idea that will probably never go any further than this small piece. Also, the title and rating is very much subject to change.

Running. 

He was always running. 

Sometimes he was running towards something, but mostly he was just running away. 

He was running from people. People, even people like him were not to be trusted. He had learned that particular lesson a long time ago and it wasn't a lesson he was soon to forget. 

He was also running from his past mistakes, all the failures and regrets. He had many of those. Too many to ever begin to make right. 

But as fast as he was, and he was fast, the truth was that all his efforts were in vain. He would never be able to run far or fast enough to get away from the past. It would haunt him until his last breath, he was certain. 

It was a different place – far from the blistering heat of the arid wasteland where he was now and in a different time, another life that was no longer his own. Only a decade had passed since he last set eyes on his family as a whole, but it felt more like a lifetime ago since he had a home and been part of a family. 

He was always running. He was always alone. 

The ones who had taken the remaining members of his family and people were still hunting him. They were determined, but he was faster and he'd like to think that he was a great deal smarter as well. He had managed to evade capture for a decade after all, but there had not been a lack of close calls. 

There had been several times when he had come so close to being captured that he could practically feel the unforgiving weight of shackles clasped tightly around his wrists and ankles. That quiet terror of freedom lost crept through his veins like an icy poison and hastened his feet in desperate flight. 

They preferred to take him alive. But a slow painful death preceded by torture was still an option if he was considered more trouble than he was worth. 

He was running for his life. He was running to survive. 

He was always running.


End file.
